Abused and Broken
by abbieouji
Summary: A/U: B V After her planter was destroyed by Frieza, Bulma lives of Vegeta-sai. When an old friend comes to her aid, she realizes he has changed. And so has he. My first shot at something a bit more mature. PLZ READ REVIEW!
1. Found

Abused and Broken

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, or anything else. Well, maybe a few DBZ things, but nothing else, especially chocolate! *realizes there's chocolate on her face*oh, SHIT! *wipes it off* NOW, I don't! ^^

Bulma opened her capsule and spread out her blanket. She sighed shakily and looked over at a happy family eating ice cream. She wished her family had happened like that. But instead, her planet was conquered by a terrible thing called 'Frieza'. He destroyed everything she held dear to her. And all at the tender age of 5. She had a fried named Vegeta once, but one day, on her birthday, he didn't come. He never came ever. Ever since, she never trusted anyone, always running from cops, and usually getting raped in the process. She had been beaten, raped, thrown around and broken like a rag doll. A tear escaped her eye when a siren caught her attention.

"On shit!" she cursed, encapsulating her only possessions and running as fast as she could. There was a dark alley ahead of her. She gulped. She usually got raped in alleys like this. She shook off the panic and worry and ran. But that's when she saw them. They were standing in the end of the alley, laughing at something. Most likely her running from the police. She ran until she nearly ran into them. But it was who she saw that made her heart nearly freeze. It was Vegeta, the little boy who let her down. Tears began to form in her eyes. She brushed a long strand of dirty long hair out of her baby blue eyes. She looked up at them, and saw that they all were staring at her. There was a tall, bulky, bald teenager, a boy with long, messy hair that went down to his knees, a boy with wild hair that stuck out on all sides, and Vegeta, his short stature, his independent widow's peak, and deep, penetrating gaze.

"Girl, what do you want?" Vegeta snapped at her. He didn't realize it was her. Her heart shattered into pieces.

"NOTHING! I'm running from the police!" She screamed at him. Her legs felt weak with anguish. Her throat ached, but she swallowed them in a silent choke.

"Well, no shit you stupid bitch." The long haired one yelled at her.

"Shut up Raditz!" Vegeta yelled at him.

"Fine, you stuck up Prince." Raditz snorted. Vegeta growled.

"Woah, Woah, Woah! Raditz! Be careful! Vegeta could kick your ass!" Kakarot warned.

"Hey Vegeta, do ya want me to use 'er? She seems to be easily taken over." Nappa smirked. But what happened next surprised all the boys. Bulma screamed and ran over and hid behind a trash can and a few boxes. She chucked a trash can at Nappa and hid. It hit him hard in the balls. Vegeta instantly clicked everything into place. It was her. The girl he used to play with as a little kid. Bulma. He remembered how whenever he saw her, she always was shaking slightly, and was always clingy. But he never cared. But now he knew was she was always shaky. She had been tortured many times. She had been used. He felt his anger take over him.

He slapped Nappa in the face.

"VEGETA! WHAT THE HELL?" Nappa screamed. Wrong move.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH _ME_? WHAT'S WRONG WITH _YOU_?" Vegeta screamed back at him.

"What do you mean? There's a cute lil' hot chic and I can't say something?" Nappa tried to intervene with Vegeta. Vegeta was visibly pissed. Kakarot realized something. This was the little girl Vegeta used to play with as a kid!

"Raditz, Nappa, I think we should go…" Kakarot warned. Vegeta growled again.

"KAKAROT! STAY OUT OF THIS!"He yelled. Raditz, Nappa and Kakarot all stared at him before flying away. He growled deep in his throat and walked over to her. She was curled up in a ball, sobbing. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She whimpered.

"It's alright. Those bastards are gone." Vegeta whispered to her.

"You ditched me on my birthday..." She whispered in a silent sob. His eyes were downcast. Suddenly a yell rang out in the ally.

"BULMA BRIEFS! SHOW YOURSELF! WE WANT TO HELP YOU!" The police yelled. Bulma scurried in Vegeta's arms, surprising him.

""Hold on tight." He commanded. He picked her up bridal style. He made a conscious effort not to hold her in a way that would make her not trust him. He flew slowly, trying not to startle her. He looked down at her to see her passed out of fatigue, injury, and excitement. He truly looked at her. Her hair was down to her waist, her shirt ripped white t-shirt barely covered her underwear, her underwear were stained red, her legs and arms were covered with busies and scratches, some cuts deep, and other half healed over She had burns on her back, arms and legs. She was extremely thin, her ribs showing under her grimy, yet white skin. She had dark circles under her eyes. Her lips were blood red, cracked and dry. Somehow, her fingernails were short, her teeth still pearly white. She truly was fragile. He tightened his grip on her and flew faster. He had to get her to his house. His mother and the maids would help her. She began to shiver from the altitude. He powered up to a super saiyan. Heat enveloped her and she seemed to smile.

A large boom shook them.

Bulma's eyes flew open. She tightened her hold on him. Her eyes danced with fear. Lighting flashed nearby. Bulma screamed in fear in hid in the crook of Vegeta's neck.

"Bulma, nothing will happen." He whispered.

"You don't know that!" She yelled at him. Tears were now streaming down her face. That and the rain that had begun made the grime on her face wash away, revealing beautiful porcelain skin. Another flash of lighting and it began to pour. She squeezed her eyes shut and hid in his chest. He heard her cough. He flew as fast as he possibly could with a human. His sleek brown tail wrapped around her waist in comfort and protection.

He finally got to his parents mansion. They were both soaking wet. He never cared, but as more worried about the shaking 16-year old in his arms. A maid quickly came to his aid.

"Master Vegeta! What happened! And who is this?" She asked, pointing to Bulma.

"Keko, I do not have time for this! Make up a bed in the hospital wing! NOW!" He snapped at her. She nodded numbly and ran off. He delicately walked her towards the hospital ward. He put her on a bed, leaving the capsule with all her belongings in it near the bed. He laid her down, watching over her. He handed her his t-shirt, trading for hers. She blushed and put it on. She had nothing on underneath. He gasped. She was _very _developed for a 16-year old. He quickly looked away before she saw him looking. He quickly took her old t-shirt and threw it in the trash can.

"T-thank you Vegeta. I probably wouldn't have made it that time." She admitted. Her eyes welled up with tears. She couldn't take it anymore. She flung herself into his arms and sobbed. He couldn't think of anything to do but hold her while she cried.

"V-vegeta, I-i really don't want to sleep in the hospital ward without you in here."

"Woman (Bulma smiled weakly. He called her by her old nickname!) , this is one of the safest places on the entire planet. No one can hurt you." Vegeta told her.

"But something bad could happen!" She cried, not wanting to lose him. Vegeta's eyes widened. She truly needed him. He had truly hurt her. Not physically, but mentally. Her entire life, she had been abused, or abandoned.

He decided to fix it.

He scooped her up in his arms and began to walk down the long corridor. On the way, he ran into a butler. Papule (A/N: Pui-Pui, Apule, Qui? Get it? *No one laughs* Damn, can't guys get a joke. Yeesh…).

'Who's that Vegeta, your next whore?" Bulma visibly flinched. Vegeta shot Papule a deadly glare.

"Papule, do you remember taking me to see that little girl at the park when I was younger?" He asked.

"Yes, of course I do! You two were the best of friends!" He remembered, losing himself in the old memories.

"Yes, well, you see, this is her, as a 16-year old, who has been, raped, abused and broken." He hissed at the purple and black alien butler. Papule's eyes widened. He was dead.

"Now, go tell the rest of the staff that she is here. Prepare her a bed in the hospital wing; Make sure that everything is ready. Tests, clothes, ect. I want it all ready by tomorrow when she wakes up." And with that, he walked down to his room. He laid her sleeping form down on his bed. He took a quick shower, and put on his clothes from before to reassure her that he wouldn't try to hurt or take advantage of her. He lay down on his bed as far away from her as possible. He was surprised.

She moved over towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist. His tail wrapped around her waist in silent promise that he would not ever hurt, or leave her. She smiled in her sleep, dreaming of a life with him.

Well? This is one of my first extremely serious ones. Ok, this chappy is dedicated to the song 'Part of Me' by Katy Perry in honor of Memorial Day. THANK YOU ALL ARMY PEOPLE! Plz review!

*REVIEWS=CHAPPYS!*

^.^ abbieouji ^.^


	2. Mettings

Abused and Broken

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, or anything else.

Bulma shot awake, realizing that the events from the previous night was **not **a dream. She looked around the room blearily. That's when she saw him. There was Vegeta, sleeping right next to her. She almost screeched. She quickly got out of bed, quickly running out the door, not knowing where she was going. The full extent of her condition finally caught up with her.

She fell to the ground.

Vegeta awoke, for a reason unknown to him. He looked around the pitch black room, his keen saiyan senses allowing him to see in the darkness. He then realized that Bulma was missing. _She must have run off. _He thought sadly. Wait, **sadly**? He was the Saiyan Prince! He would not be held down by these petty emotions that the Earthling had brought him!

Yet, no matter how hard he tried, he had to know where she was.

He slipped out of bed, the cool night air from the open window chilling him. He walked out of his room, going down the long corridor. But not 10 feet away from where he was standing was Bulma, curled up on the floor, bleeding, passed out from her injuries.

Bulma awoke to a soft white light shining on her. She sat up weakly, expecting pain to slap her in the face. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for it.

It never came.

She held her arm up to inspect it. There were no wounds on her arms. Only tiny scars of some of the deep gashes that had once strayed on her now beautiful porcelain arms. She looked around the pristine room. There were a few chairs, a table, a TV, and a hugs red symbol on the door. It looked like a crest of some sort, but she didn't want to risk moving. She sank down back into the silken white sheets and sighed heavily. Her empty stomach growled in sudden protest. She looked around the room yet again to find some sort of service button. Not finding one, she decided to do it the hard way. She got up slowly out of the hospital bed, realizing all of the wounds on her body were now healed completely, and she was in a soft strapless silk night gown, revealing near nothing of her cleavage. It reached her knees, revealing smooth creamy white legs. Her hair was now clean and trimmed so that it was still at her waist, but curled at the bottom, a few cyan tendrils falling in her face.

In a way, she looked like, a princess.

She was about to walk out of the room, when a teenage girl, who looked about her age, rushed in. She had long black hair that reached barely below her shoulders, a dress like hers, but it was purple and had a slit up the side, and what seemed to slippers. She looked around and spoke quickly.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" She yelled at her.

Instead of being scared and trying to run off like she usually did, she fought back.

"Where do you think! I'm going to try to find someone, as seeing I woke up in an odd place with no idea what happened! And the fact I haven't eaten in nearly three days means nothing either!" She yelled back in defense. The girl looked stunned, but then she realized the girl.

"Y-you're **her**! You're the girl Prince Vegeta saved! Kakarot was right!" She stuttered.

"Ok, I have _no _clue what you just said, but _who are you and where am I!_" She screamed at the girl.

"Well, first of all, I'm Chichi, Kakarot's mate. Secondly, you're in the hospital wing." She explained to Bulma.

"Well, thank you. Now, why can't I get some food?" She demanded.

"You're _supposed _to be on bed rest, but as seeing that you're awake and crabby, I'll go get you some food." Chichi told the blue-haired teen.

"Who says I'm crabby?" She snapped at her.

"Me." Chichi smirked.

Both of the 16-year olds burst out laughing.

"You're alright." Bulma said, wiping the tears of laughter from her blue eyes.

"You're too bad yourself." Chichi replied.

The girls were about to begin laughing again when a knock on the door brought them back.

"Open up!" A gruff voice demanded. Both girls instantly recognized it as Vegeta. Chichi ran to the door as Bulma sat calmly on the bed, her legs dangling off the side.

"Woman, what are you doing out of bed! And why is Kakarot's mate here?" The angry prince demanded.

"Looks like he's not the only grumpy one here." Bulma laughed.

Chichi couldn't help but laugh with her new friend.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled, blushing while doing so. Both girls quieted.

"Sorry Prince Vegeta." Chichi said softly. She quickly ran from the room to go fetch some food for Bulma. Bulma, on the other hand….

Tears began to form in her sapphire eyes. She grabbed a satin pillow from the hospital bed and threw at him with all her strength and ran from the room.

Vegeta just stood there, stunned.

Bulma ran, tears blurring her vision. She finally found a door that lead to an outside garden. She sat down on the soft grass, pulled her suddenly weak legs up to her trembling chest. She began to cry, when she heard a soft voice call to her.

"Are you ok Bulma?" The voice asked. She quickly stood up, getting into a fighting stance. Her eyes scanned the beautiful garden. But all she saw was the bright colors of all the blooming flowers. But then she saw the person. The figure began to walk over to her slowly, like she was a scared little kitten.

"What's wrong sweetie?" The figure asked in a motherly way. Not able to stop herself, she ran to the woman and began to sob. She softly stroked her hair, sitting them down.

A few minutes passed.

Finally, Bulma pulled away, wiping away the tears that streaked her face. She turned away, trying to hide herself.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"Oh, it's quite alright. In fact, I wish I had a daughter." The woman said sadly.

Bulma looked at the woman strangely, cocking her head sideways.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Vegeta's mother." She told Bulma.

Bulma's eyes widened.

"Now dear, what's wrong? What happened? Oh, I bet Vegeta did something! I swear, I taught that boy better manners then that!" She ranted to no one in particular.

"Uhhhh….." Bulma stared.

"Oh sorry. It's just, that ever since he and Kakarot defeated that evil Frieza, he's been letting his power go his head. He's usually very well mannered. I mean, if not, you wouldn't here right now, would you?" The woman explained. Bulma nodded numbly.

"Now then, what's wrong?"

"W-well, me and Chichi where just talking, when Vegeta demanded to come in, and we called him grumpy so Chichi and I couldn't help but laugh when suddenly, h-he screamed at us to shut up!" She sobbed.

Rahine **(A/N: Vegeta's mom. What? I needed a name!)** pulled the crying 16-year old in her arms and hugged her like any mother would.

"Shhh, its ok Bulma. Now," she said, pulling Bulma away from her, so that she was arm's length away from her. "- are you going to come to me if you have any more problems?" She asked in a slightly stern voice.

Bulma nodded.

"Thank you Mrs.….?"

"Ouji." She told her.

"Thank you." She said, standing up. She wiped away the last of her tears away before walking back inside.

She ran straight into Vegeta.

**WELL? I wanna know how it wuz! Srry 4 taking so long 2 update. Hopefully u guys can 4give me! **

**Oh, and, any of u 'Fake' readers; I most DEFITENLY have **_**not **_**abandoned the story. I have a **_**major **_**case of writers block on that story. U'll just have 2 wait 4 an update. SRRY!**

**HAPPY 4****th**** OF JULY!**

***REVIEWS=CHAPPYS!***

** abbieouji **


	3. I Hate Everything About You

Abused and Broken

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, or anything else.

**A/N: This chappy is dedicated 2 'Guest'. Happy late b-day! Also, I do not own the song 'I Hate Everything About You' by Three Days Grace.**

**...**

Bulma stared at the dark prince in front of her. Her heart was racing a thousand miles a minute. Her breath was caught in her throat.

Vegeta scowled at her.

'V-vegeta. W-what do you want?" She asked stupidly. She already knew the answer. He wanted to talk to her. (A/N: -.- isn't it _obvious_?)

"Woman, come with me." He ordered suddenly, startling the blue-haired 16-year old. She stood there, frozen in place like a statue.

Vegeta glared at her and began to walk away.

Bulma shook herself out of her state of shock and began to follow the 18-year old.

**...**

Bulma looked around the waterfall. It looked like a scene out of the fairytale books Bulma had once read as a child, before that terrible day happened.

_The blood, the screaming, the fire, her five year old self screaming for her father to come back to her and her mother. _

Tears began to sting in her eyes. She shook her head quickly, trying to remove the horrendous images from her mind. She walked quickly, catching up to the flame-haired warrior.

"W-where are we?" Bulma asked the flame haired boy in front of her.

"I come here to think." Vegeta told her.

"I can see why." She breathed, looking around at the breathtaking scenery once more. It truly was a thing of beauty. There was a waterfall that flowed was formed by a hot spring. The grass went up to Bulma's ankles. The trees surrounding the waterfall were tall and full, they formed a canopy, completely surrounding them. And for some odd reason, Bulma felt completely safe. Vegeta motioned for her to sit on the grass. Vegeta leaned up against a tree as she sat down. For a few moments, they just sat there, looking at each other.

"Why did you yell at us?" Bulma asked, shattering the peace and quiet.

"You laughed at me." Vegeta said as if it were a crime.

"So? We used to when we were kids. What happened to that Vegeta?" Bulma asked, sounding like a young child.

"I'm not that immature brat anymore." Vegeta said, scowling.

""What happened to hm?" She asked again, her voice firmer and more self-assured.

"Frieza happened, that's what!" Vegeta snapped at her.

_Frieza._ The name made her heart freeze. Her breath caught in her throat.

_That maniacal laughter. Her mother's last goodbye. The space pod blasting off just as the planet exploded. Her screams echoing off the empty walls._

She snapped her eyes closed and turned her head away quickly, tears begging to stream down her face.

"What?" Vegeta asked.

"You have no idea what he's done." She said in a barely audible whisper. She pulled her knees to her chest, her half-lidded eyes downcast.

Vegeta scoffed.

"I knew it." Bulma said quietly to herself.

He scowled at the chickyuu girl in front of him.

"You're nothing like the Vegeta I used to know." Her tone now sounded almost bored. She stood up and walked over to him and looked him straight in the eye. His hard coal eyes nearly melting under her fiery blue.

"Nothing."

She turned her heel and left, leaving Vegeta confused and angry.

…**.**

Once Vegeta was out of earshot, she ran. Faster than ever. Once she reached the mansion, she slowed down slightly and asked a maid where her room was.

"Up the stairs and take a left. It's right near Prince Vegeta's room." The bubbly maid said happily, turning then skipping away.

Bulma scowled and went to her room.

She didn't come out for the rest of the day.

…**.**

Vegeta can home hours later, a scowl plastered on his face. He didn't say a word and went straight to his living quarters. The first thing he realized was Bulma's belongings were gone. _She must have taken them when she got back._ He thought as he stripped and walked over to his shower. He turned the water on full blast. The cold water droplets rolled off his tense body as he tried to wrap his mind around the mystery this new Bulma was. When she was younger, she was always near him, trying to stay with him the entire time. And even then, she wasn't **this **emotional. Now…. Now, she was either crying and sobbing or an over angry mess.

His scowl deepened.

…**.**

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Every roommate kept awake_

_By every sigh and scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_Only when I stop to think about you,_

_I know_

_Only when you stop to think about me,_

_do you know?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me?_

_I hate_

_You hate_

_I hate_

_You love me_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you? _

Bulma scowled at the music player once the song ended. She had called for the maids to get her a music player and a few songs. She hated it when she only listened to songs like this, but right now, she wanted to prove to herself loud and clear that she did _not _like the mysterious prince, but no matter how many times she listened to the song, her mind just wouldn't listen. She rolled onto her stomach, covered her face in a satin pillow and screamed.

…**.**

**How was it? Let me know guys!**

***REVIEWS=CHAPPYS!***


End file.
